2024 Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper's Version)
The 2024 Atlantic hurricane season was the final year in the most recent positive phase of the Atlantic Multidecadal Oscillation (AMO). It was an extremely active season that produced a total of 18 named storms, 11 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes. The season officially began on June 1, 2024, and ended on November 30, 2024. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. The first tropical cyclone, Tropical Storm Alberto, developed on June 25, while the last tropical cyclone, Tropical Storm Sara, became extratropical on November 15. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2024 till:30/11/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2024 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/06/2024 till:29/06/2024 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from:15/07/2024 till:16/07/2024 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:25/07/2024 till:28/07/2024 color:TS text:"Chris (TS)" from:04/08/2024 till:08/08/2024 color:C1 text:"Debby (C1)" from:17/08/2024 till:27/08/2024 color:C3 text:"Ernesto (C3)" from:22/08/2024 till:26/08/2024 color:TS text:"Felice (TS)" from:27/08/2024 till:08/09/2024 color:C4 text:"Gordon (C4)" from:31/08/2024 till:04/09/2024 color:C1 text:"Helene (C1)" barset:break from:04/09/2024 till:13/09/2024 color:C2 text:"Isaac (C2)" from:08/09/2024 till:17/09/2024 color:C2 text:"Joyce (C2)" from:14/09/2024 till:17/09/2024 color:TS text:"Kirk (TS)" from:16/09/2024 till:18/09/2024 color:TD text:"Twelve (TD)" from:23/09/2024 till:03/10/2024 color:C3 text:"Leslie (C3)" from:29/09/2024 till:04/10/2024 color:C1 text:"Mark (C1)" from:04/10/2024 till:12/10/2024 color:C5 text:"Nadine (C5)" from:10/10/2024 till:16/10/2024 color:C1 text:"Oscar (C1)" barset:break from:24/10/2024 till:01/11/2024 color:C3 text:"Patty (C3)" from:31/10/2024 till:02/11/2024 color:TS text:"Rafael (SS)" from:11/11/2024 till:15/11/2024 color:TS text:"Sara (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2024 till:30/06/2024 text:June from:01/07/2024 till:31/07/2024 text:July from:01/08/2024 till:31/08/2024 text:August from:01/09/2024 till:30/09/2024 text:September from:01/10/2024 till:31/10/2024 text:October from:01/11/2024 till:30/11/2024 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The Atlantic hurricane season officially began on June 1, 2024. Among the most active seasons on record, the season produced nineteen tropical depressions, of which all but one became tropical storms, eleven became hurricanes, and five became major hurricanes. The season's first system, Tropical Storm Alberto, developed on June 25 and affected the Gulf Coast of the United States before becoming extratropical on June 29. The next tropical cyclone, Tropical Storm Beryl, developed on July 15, followed by Tropical Storm Chris on July 25. Ten days later, Debby formed in the northern Atlantic and became the season's first hurricane on August 7. Hurricane Ernesto developed on August 17 and became the first major hurricane of the season, followed by Tropical Storm Felice on August 22. The month of August concluded with Hurricane Gordon, which became a powerful Category 4 hurricane before striking Florida and the Gulf Coast of the United States in early September. Systems 'Tropical Storm Alberto' 'Tropical Storm Beryl' 'Tropical Storm Chris' 'Hurricane Debby' 'Hurricane Ernesto' 'Tropical Storm Felice' 'Hurricane Gordon' 'Hurricane Helene' 'Hurricane Isaac' 'Hurricane Joyce' 'Tropical Storm Kirk' 'Tropical Depression Twelve' 'Hurricane Leslie' 'Hurricane Mark' 'Hurricane Nadine' 'Hurricane Oscar' 'Hurricane Patty' 'Subtropical Storm Rafael' 'Tropical Storm Sara' Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2024. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2030 season. This was the same list used in the 2018 season, with the exceptions of Felice and Mark, which replaced Florence and Michael, respectively. The names Mark and Sara were used for the first time this year, while Felice had previously been used in 1970. 'Retirement' On April 15, 2025, at the 47th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Gordon, Leslie, and Nadine from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Gerald, Lindsey, and Noreen for the 2030 season. Category:2024 Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper) Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons (Cooper) Category:Very detailed pages Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Very Active Seasons